


Happy Birthday

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [16]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Jinwoo celebrates his birthday far from home.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on aff with the following note:
> 
> Written for the following prompt on my blog:
> 
> Jinwoo (Winner) + birthday: he can't go home

There was a little nugget of sadness hugging the edges of Jinwoo’s heart. He tried to ignore the way it kept his heart from fully beating, his lungs from fully breathing.

“Hyuuuung,” Mino barreled into Jinwoo’s bedroom. “Happy birthday!!” Mino shouted as he dived into Jinwoo’s bed, fingers scrabbling for known weakspots.

“No!” Jinwoo whined and grinned. He managed to escape and duck into the restroom.

“Ya!” Mino shouted through the door. “I got schedules today but happy birthday!”

Jinwoo smiled and nodded at his reflection. “Thank you Mino-ya,” he shouted.

The other members greeted him with congratulations and smiles when he emerged from his shower and he returned their joy. But the sadness hovering over him refused to budge.

The day passed in a blur, with a small excursion to a cafe for Seunghoon and Taehyun to sing him happy birthday over a milkshake. Where Seunghoon had grabbed the stubby half of birthday candle, Jinwoo didn’t even bother to contemplate. He did manage to convince them that no, it didn’t actually need to be stuck into the milkshake to count, blowing it from Taehyun’s fingers was enough.

They drifted back home eventually, Jinwoo bringing up the rear, Mino still out with Bobby.

“Hey,” Seungyoon said, hooking an arm around Jinwoo’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Jinwoo said and gave a small smile.

“You ok?”

“It’s my birthday, of course I am,” Jinwoo fibbed, a lie but only little and white.

Seungyoon’s forehead bopped Jinwoo’s. “Come on,” he said. Jinwoo let himself get pulled into the leader’s room as Seunghoon and Taehyun left it with barely supressed giggles.

“Yoon-ah-” Jinwoo stared up, confused, as Seungyoon pushed him into the deskchair across from the laptop, a T-shirt draped over it precariously.

“Tada!” Seungyoon yanked the shirt off the laptop to reveal an open Skype call.

“Dad-” Jinwoo said, heart leaping.

“Ah, son,” Jinwoo’s dad said from the laptop. “Happy birthday, boy.”

The pounding of his heart shook off the little pebble of saddness that had been aching all day. “Dad-” Jinwoo said, “it’s good to see you-”

Seungyoon quietly clicked the door behind him as he left father and son together.

 


End file.
